happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Off the Hook
"Off the Hook" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-third of the first season. HTF Episode Description Lumpy's relaxing day of fishing is anything but fun for Russell the sea otter pirate! Swimming along, eating clams, Russell gets caught -- hook, line and sinker! Plot While Russell is diving for oysters, an anchor lands on top of him. The anchor belongs to Lumpy, who is enjoying a day of fishing. Russell is dazed after moving out from under the anchor and soon finds Lumpy's fishing hook right in front of his face. One of his eyelids gets caught by the hook, and Lumpy, thinking he's caught a fish, begins to reel Russell in. As Russell gets dragged through the ocean, an electric eel attaches to Russell's body and shocks him repeatedly. Russell is then pulled through sharp coral, which removes the eel from Russell's body but severely cuts him. Russell then finds himself maneuvering through a series of naval mines. He finally hits one, but it doesn't detonate, much to Russell's relief. Lumpy, feeling the resistance, gives his fishing pole another yank, causing the mine to explode. Russell's organs fly past an oblivious Lumpy. Finally, Lumpy reels in his catch, only finding Russell's eye on the hook. Before the episode ends, the eye falls off the hook. Moral "Don't Litter!" Deaths *Russell is blown up by a naval mine. Goofs #When Russell is electrocuted, his peg-leg feet are seen as regular skeleton feet. Future episodes will show that his lower legs have been amputated. # It is unknown why, but Russell shouldn't be able to scream while underwater. #When Russell gives a sigh of relief for bumping into a mine without it exploding, his pupil overlaps his eyelid. #After Lumpy notices Russell's eye on his fishing line, he has Pac-Man eyes instead of his usual pupils. #It is unknown why Russell was pulled from such a long time when he should have been pulled straight up since that's were the anchor came from. #It is highly unlikely that Russell could have swam to the bottom with peg-legs and a hook for an arm. #How did Russell's peg legs and pirate hat fly behind Lumpy if Russell was on the other side of the mine? Trivia *The meaning for the idiom "Off the hook" means to successfully dodge a situation. * After Russell is dragged through the coral, his eye-patch is ripped off. This shows that he has no eye underneath his eye-patch *This is also the last episode to feature Russell with a beard. When he was dragged through the coral, it disappeared. However, this most likely a goof. *This is one of the few episodes where Lumpy's antlers don't change directions. *If one looks closely, The Cursed Idol appears in the explosion. *This is the only episode in which the title has a verb and Russell dies. *After Russell gets dragged through the coral, his fingers are shown to have claws. (unless it was the flesh under his fingers) *There are no female characters in this episode. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females